


Dead or alive

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: Abraham meet Andrea´s father.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Abraham Maple / Andrea Fynfaell
Series: Familylife [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Kudos: 3





	Dead or alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCmaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCmaple/gifts).



> The Zoona Abraham Maple belongs to JCmaple.  
> The OC Andrea Fynfaell belongs to SMNeff from the Bad Guy Cafe who beta-read this story too.

He was nervous, but that shouldn't be a surprise.  
During the week the wolf got a message from the jackal, he was proud to call his girlfriend.  
It wasn't the fact that Andrea sent it to him, but the content of it:  
An invitation to meet her family on the farm!

Abraham thought about the possible course if the meeting, but somehow he thought all the time they wouldn't value him as worthy of Andrea…  
'Holy hell! Even I know I' m not worthy! How shall it possible for them to see it otherwise?' 

He didn't even feel as nervous when he fired the first round of his dad' s treasured Marlin 336 XLR or sat for the first time behind the wheel of his first real truck.  
This was by far more important as those events.

He passed the sign of Vessaxia and he wasn't sure, if the feeling in his belly was excitement to meet the people who made her the wonderful female she is, dread from the judgement about him or the beginnings of a food poisoning…

On his way through the village he spotted numerous mammals and some of them were jackals. At every single one he thought about the possibility of it being one of her siblings.  
He left the town on the other side and he knew: Only a few minutes are left before he had to stay in front of the merciless jury of her family.

His only advantage, even if it's very small, was the fact his cousin lived on a farm himself and during the worst times he helped him out. So he knew at least something about farmers in general.  
Respect, strength and, above everything, honesty are very high valued traits.

During his tours through the whole country he saw many cities, towns, harbors and farms.  
And this one was one of the upper middle-scale.  
As for most those farms the grounds were near the center of the lands and consisted of multiple barns and depending of the species a very big house, or a smaller one, which acts as entry to the burrow beneath it.

When he shut down the pickup in front of the moderate building he could see movement behind a big window.  
He took a deep breath and walked over to the door to ring the bell.  
But before he could press the button the door opened and he had to look at a mammal. That surprisingly to him, was rather short but very broad shouldered and showed pure, raw strength.

After a short moment of shock he could put it together and hold up his paw.  
“You have to be Mr. Fynfaell.  
I´m Abraham Maple.  
It´s an honor to meet you, sir.”

Abe expected a strong grip, but what the jackal in front of him used was more a vice, than a grip.  
“And ye seem ta be the guy my daughter has a crush on.”  
He wasn't sure, how he should react to that statement, but he didn't have to, as the patriarch of the household made a gesture that he shall follow him, while he stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him.

He was confused, but decided it was wiser to just follow him to wherever he was headed.

“Ye should know… I'm a simple male, which knows what's important.  
This farm?  
Just some buildings, plants an' a burrow o' the family that lived here before my family moved here.  
A car?  
Just a tool ta move from one point to another.  
Money?  
Just means ta live comfortable.

But ye can't lose anything o' real importance:  
My family is my everything.  
I'm not ok fo' just some straywolf ta lure her away fo' some fun and dump her after it.”  
“WHAT?! I´m not…”  
He turned and something in his eyes told him it would be better for him to shut his maw.  
“I don't know ye yet. So you have ta convince me…”

They reached the backyard of the house and beside a shooting range sat a young jackal polishing a rifle.  
“John, go inside.”  
With that the boy gave him the rifle and ran inside.  
“If someone dares to hurt one o' me kids…”  
In a very fast motion he aimed at some cans some distance away and send them flying with three quick shots.

Andrea couldn't hide the fact she was nervous. Her father was hard, but fair.  
Sadly that didn't have to say anything about how he judges the suitors of his kids.

When she heard the first shots from the shooting range she knew they reached the critical part.  
Now he had to work hard to prove himself to her father, that was for sure.

When she heard more shots she expected the worst. He wouldn't be the first male her father had chased away with shots above their heads or at their paws.

But one thing confused her: Andrea didn't hear the door or the squeaky tires of his pickup…  
Even after a full minute… That was unusual…  
After another minute she dared to look out of the window, but to her surprise his pickup truck stood still where he had parked it.  
She didn't understand and opened the backdoor only to freeze in her movement:  
There her dad and her boyfriend sat on the hanging bench beside the door and had beers in their paws… And they laughed!  
Andrea was overjoyed and felt like her heart would burst, as she realized Abraham passed the examination of her dad!

A few hours later her mother sent her out to fetch her father and their guest for dinner.  
Her dad put a paw on her shoulder while he passed her and before he entered the house he turned partly to tell her something important.  
“I'm proud o' ye. Ye've chosen well.”

Andrea stopped the wolf before he could enter it after her father.  
“Abe… What… What happened?”  
“… He asked me why I thought of being worthy of you… And I answered honestly.”  
“What was your answer?”  
He looked her in the eyes with a sincerity he rarely shows.  
“That I'm not worthy. I'm glad you chose me and I thank the gods every day you did.”  
“Abe you silly wolf…. "  
She spoke softly before she slowly leaned in and kissed him gently then and there and her dad had to cough a few times to pull them out of their trance.  
“Come in before the food gets cold.”


End file.
